


‘Amabilidad’ un valor desconocido

by cattieju



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacía una semana que estaba de vuelta al gremio; Ese lugar que solo le traía malos recuerdos de la inflexible vida que llevaba junto a su padre. </p><p>Los miembros de Sabertooth la mantenían al margen o era ella la que se distanciaba.<br/>Sintiéndose insegura y desorientada, no era la primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Amabilidad’ un valor desconocido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“Kindness” unknown value](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853645) by [cattieju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju). 



> Un poco de amor de mi parte para la Stinerva Week. ¡Espero que les guste!  
> Otp made in heaven.

La luz y la oscuridad se peleaban dentro de ella, podía sentirlo, aún así tenía esperanzas de no volver a ser lo que era, pero nada era seguro en su vida, nunca más. Lo que sí tenía claro era que debía disculparse formalmente con el Maestro y Lector, les había provocado un gran daño con sus ruines impulsos.

Desde hacía 3 días había intentado hablar con Sting, pero como Maestro del Gremio rondaba de aquí para allá en sus ocupaciones, parecía no descansar. Pocas veces logró acercarse a él pero siempre que se encontraban en la misma habitación sentía su mirada en ella, al devolvérsela Sting le sonreía con afectuosidad. Esas sonrisas la hacían sentir algo extraño en el estómago; Culpa y remordimiento seguramente. Por la incomodidad decidía alejarse y no llegaba a ver el pesar en los ojos de él cuando ella abandonaba la estancia.

Desde pequeña tomó el tope de la torre, dónde se levantaba la majestuosa figura del feroz tigre con dientes de sable, como su espacio personal; de cierta forma la pura y oprimente brisa en esas alturas le hacía sentir mejor. Nadie además de ella iba allí, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar pasos acercarse. 

-¡Lady!… El maestro… tenía… razón… que estaría… aquí- jadeaba Lector, tomó aire y prosiguió con más calma –El maestro Sting me dijo que fuera a buscarle, que necesitaba hablar con usted, missus; pero eso fue hace como una hora, hasta ahora había olvidado la mención que él me hizo de este lugar como su favorito en todo el gremio.

¿Cómo iba a saber Sting eso? Ella creía ser extremadamente cuidadosa al subir. Bueno, eso era lo de menos ahora, Lector estaba allí y el Maestro del gremio la esperaba –desde hacía 1 hora, esperaba que todavía pudiese atenderla- así al fin presentaría sus disculpas debidamente.

-Lector…- articuló mientras se levantaba y ponía frente a él, arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza expuso finalmente – ¿Podrías aceptar mis disculpas por lo que te hice en el pasado? … Sé bien que no es fácil perdonar, pero tampoco lo es pedir disculpas… Solicito por favor que al menos lo consideres, Lector- Minerva esperaba que la fuerte brisa secara sus lágrimas incluso antes de salir.

Tras una prolongada pausa en la que sólo se escuchaba el silbido del viento y el susurro de las hojas de los árboles en la lejanía, el exceed se acercó un poco más –Yo no tengo nada que disculparle, milady- se arrodilló frente a ella –El propósito de sus intenciones ya no significa nada, lo que realmente importa es que me ha salvado la vida… Gracias, lady Minerva- 

…

Se sentía extrañamente ligera, reflexionaba mientras se dirigía a la sala indicada por Lector. ¿Estaría Sting esperando por ella? ¡Oh! ¿Qué estaba pensando? y ¿Por qué los nervios y la emoción de verlo? las luces del salón apagadas no eran una buena señal, entró con la cabeza en alto y recorrió el lugar con la mirada; percibió el movimiento de una sombra en el sofá, por la ventana entraban finos rayos de luz que le permitieron verlo al aproximarse. El Maestro estaba dormido. No pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que volvieron por ella en los cuarteles de Tartaros, la luz que emanaba Sting resultaba difícil de ignorar, parecía cada vez más viva, más brillante y ella le debía su triste y obscura existencia. 

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Minerva no podía controlarlas, habían sido contenidas por mucho tiempo. –Tengo tanto que aprender de ti… Quiero resplandecer como tu lo haces- susurró hipando. Se volteó en dirección a la entrada, sabía que en esas condiciones no podría hablar con él, bañada en lágrimas, estaba avergonzada consigo misma. Extrañaba a su orgullo y fortaleza más que nunca. 

-Yo también tengo cosas que aprender de ti…Princesa- Ella volvió la cabeza por la sorpresa, Sting estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Tomó un mechón del azulado cabello de Minerva y se lo llevó a los labios con la mirada posada en sus ojos.

-No es verdad, no hay nada en mi que pueda salvarse… no debiste traerme de vuelta, Sting- lloriqueaba en voz baja mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Sting le susurró –Eres una parte importante de este gremio… Eres importante… para mi- No ignores lo que sucede dentro de tu corazón, mantén tus memorias siempre cerca por dolorosas que sean. Gracias a ellas estás aquí conmigo- entretanto ella gimoteaba él continuó- No reniegues tu pasado, Minerva, lo que fuiste ya pasó, pero lo que eres y serás, eso puedes construirlo a partir de ahora. La obscuridad y la luz son monedas de dos caras, un lado bueno y otro malo, depende de ti a cual lado mirar- 

Comprensión, Perdón… Amabilidad... valores nunca recibidos hasta ahora. No habían estado presentes en su vida, tenía la capacidad de reconocerlas por el simple hecho de haber observado a personas comunes, familias que bien diferentes eran de la suya. 

Minerva se separó un poco e intento bajarse con la intención de arrodillarse pero Sting no la dejó hacerlo -Disculpa todo lo que he hecho y dicho… si puedes y quieres hacerlo- susurró ella cerca de su cuello. Él la apretó más a su cuerpo -Sólo no hagas que tenga que ir a buscarte de nuevo, ábrete con los miembros del gremio y aprendamos de ellos lo más que podamos, M’lady- su calidez era reconfortante, ella asintió y sonrió por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.


End file.
